But Whips and Chains Excite Me
by doctorwhofanatic19971
Summary: Sherlock want's a turn at what's rightfully his, and he plans on taking it any way possible. First Fic. Opinions welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: 'ello all you lovely people. I'm on a trip up to my brother's college. I got bored and decided to write some teenlock porn. Consider it an early Christmas present. You're welcome! Inspiration for this comes from chasingriver and BegToDreamBigger. XD I love reading all of their stories. It's always good fun. Anyway, I got a prompt on tumblr saying: "Sherlock! dom, John! sub, and lots of toys." Thought I'd give it a try. Be forewarned this is my first time and it'll probably be rubbish. Please comment and Favorite if you like this! Thanks so much! XD

"Sherlock Holmes, get in here now!" John yelled from the bedroom.

How long had he been out? Long enough for Sherlock to get a lot done obviously. Sitting up to the best of his abilities, the young blonde looked around to survey his surroundings. Lube and condoms on the nightstand. Riding Crop leaning against the bed. Multiple plugs, varying in sizes, lying on the bed. And the obvious, a certain seventeen year old boy handcuffed to his own bed.

"Sherlock!" John yelled again hoping to get his boyfriends attention.

"My God, I can't even leave for two minutes without you panicking." Sherlock stated walking out of the lou, a towel wrapped around his thin hips. Walking over to the other boy, Sherlock sat on the bed and stroked John's cheek. "No worries. I'll fix that." He added with a sharp slap to his boyfriends face.

"Oi!" John yelped struggling to get out of his restraints, "This is not funny Sherlock, let me go."

"Hmm.. No." was Sherlock's only answers before he stripped himself of the towel and straddled John's hips. "You're mine tonight." Before, John knew what was happening he was being kissed, happy to oblige, he returned the favor. "I'm." Kiss. "Going." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Make." Kiss," You." Kiss." Scream." Sherlock commented before getting up and grabbing the closest plug and the lube. "This'll do." He said before smirking when he realized it could also vibrate. "Excellent." Was all that was said before he sat between John's legs.

"Now, dearest." He began planting, a kiss to the head of John's cock earning him a moan. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"The hard way." John snarled trying to keep back from smiling. "Bad, bad boy." Sherlock remarked pouting as he stood up and went to the night stand, pulling out a cock ring and returning to his previous position.

"Get off." John sneered bucking his hips in a futile effort. "Ah, ah, ah." Sherlock whispered, grabbing John's dick and slipping the ring on. "Isn't that better?" he asked getting a response of "Fuck off." "Am I going to have to gag you?" Sherlock questioned quickly receiving an answer as John shut up in record time.

"Good boy. If you keep it up I'll give you a treat later." The young curly topped boy said. "Now this is where it gets fun." John, not having realized it was there before, yelped when the plug in him was pulled out and the larger one put in, freshly lubed. "How does it feel?"Sherlock asked pulling it out only to slam it back in against John's prostate. When he didn't receive an answer, a sharp slap was delivered to the other boy's inner thigh. Crawling up to sit on top of his boy friend, remote to the plug in hand, Sherlock positioned himself right above John's mouth. "Is this what you need?" he asked John. "For the plug to torture you as I face fuck you, only knowing you can't come until I let you? Is this what you need?"

Opening his mouth to answer, John stopped himself and looked away. Grabbing his face, Sherlock looked him in the eyes and stated. "If not, to bad," before simultaneously turning the plug on low and shoving his cock downs his boyfriend's throat.

As the plug turned on John gasped from the feeling unknowingly giving Sherlock the perfect invitation. Swallowing all that he could, only after it was forcefully shoved into his mouth, John began sucking and teasing Sherlock. First doing nothing but swiping his tongue over the tip earning multiple growls and moans from Sherlock. Next John used the technique he knew would drive Sherlock mad. Scrapping his teeth ever so slightly over his boyfriends shaft John couldn't help but smirk at the response. Sherlock was coming undone right on top of him, and he'd be begging to be fucked any moment, then John would get set free, and happily oblige to satisfying his boyfriends needs.

"John-Oh John!" he heard as he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, sucking on Sherlock's balls. The blonde took in a deep breath. Mhmm. He loved how Sherlock smelt. Like English Breakfast tea and jam. The perfect combination.

Slowing his pace as if expecting Sherlock to pull out was quickly rewarded with a sharp smack on the arse. "You are not getting free that easily." Sherlock muttered ramming his cock harder and faster into John's throat. "I'm going to come down your pretty little mouth and you /will/ swallow it all."

John frowned but continued with his effort and as he felt Sherlock's body tense, and with one additional swipe over the tip, John was swallowing all of Sherlock's load as the now soft cock left his mouth. Lying down next to his boyfriend, Sherlock placed a kiss against John's lips and turned the vibrating plug off. "Yum." He commented happily. Now throwing a hand around John's waist, Sherlock smirked up at him,"I told you I'd give you a treat." He muttered, still trying to catch his breathe.

After about a half hour of chatting, snuggling, and John still handcuffed to the bed (which he didn't seem to mind anymore, mostly because he had forgotten), Sherlock finally stood up. "Where are you going?" John asked stiff from lying there so long. "Nowhere." Sherlock commented grabbing the plugs remote

"Oh, please Sherlock." John whined.

Looking down at his partners cock Sherlock raised a brow. "You're rock hard; I thought I'd help with it." He said batting his eyelids. "I'd rather just fuck you." John said cockily. Sherlock then looked at him offensively. "So, you'd rather just use me than let me get you off?" he asked sounding hurt and angry."Fine!" he yelled turning the vibrating plug all the way up and crossing his arms. "Let's see if you like that!" he stated. John wasn't quick enough to understand what was happening and before he knew it he was screaming because of the feeling. Bucking his hips repetitively for any kind of relief John began to beg. "Oh. . . Sherlock! Take this cock ring off!" Baby! Please!" he moaned all in one breathe as Sherlock stood frowning and simply watching. "I said I was in charge tonight, when I say we're doing something, we're doing it." Sherlock grumpily said turning the plug down to medium. He sat on the side of the bed and took of the cock ring, slowly pumping John's length in his hand.

"Fuck. Yes! Wh- No! I mean no!" he managed to mumble through the pleasure. "I'm n-not going to let you dominate tonight!" John let out only making Sherlock smile as he pumped faster. "Are you sure?" The black haired boy asked bringing his boyfriend extremely close to climax. "Yes I'm sure!" John yelled bucking into Sherlock's hand as he felt his climax coming. "Shame." Was all Sherlock said before stopping and putting the cock ring back on. "What the hell?" John asked as his climax was denied and his cock was forced to feel the pain of it. "Don't just leave me hanging!" he yelled angrily.

Sherlock shrugged. "I did give you the chance. It's not my fault you wouldn't let me have the one night."

"F-fuck. Ok. So, if I let you do, whatever tonight, you'll let me come? Yeah?" John asked frantically as he crossed his legs, trying to ease the feeling.

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

"T-then I promise." John said shaking his head.

"Good." Sherlock replied standing up and grabbing something out of John's view. "We'll start with the riding crop."


	2. Chapter 2

"T-The what?" The bound boy asked hesitant to question further, scared of the outcome.

"The riding crop." Sherlock repeated smiling as he walked over towards the bed with it. Seeing the look of hesitancy on his boyfriends face Sherlock frowned. "John, please. It'll be fine. It's not going to be too bad and you can scream if you need to, no one's home. Harry told me she wouldn't be home until tomorrow when she let me in and your Dad's on a business trip. Plus." Sherlock said a hint of seductiveness in his voice. "I do love it when you squeal." And with that the first sharp slap was landed on John's inner left thigh.

Biting his tongue, the blonde held back any noises as the first blow landed, not wanting to give Sherlock the satisfaction. "Disappointing." Sherlock commented running the crop against John's face gently.

"For fuck's sake do it already!" John demanded, still having a hard on, his arousal only growing. As the comment smacked him back into reality, Sherlock looked down as the comment smacked him back into reality; Sherlock looked down and smugly said. "Alright. New rule though. You are to address me as Sir or Master and count the blows. Understood?" A short laugh could be heard that was quickly silenced by a smack on John naval area. "Is that understood?" Sherlock asked again growing impatient. John yelped quickly and answered almost immediately. "Yes sir! I'm sorry sir!" receiving a generous stroke on his cock from Sherlock. "Good boy." He commented. "Ready?" he asked as the blonde replied with a nod.

/

"Eight!" John screamed out. "Nine, Ten, Eleven!" He added as three more blows were delivered all immediately after each other. "Oh Shit…." John groaned arching off the bed. "Fuck, touch me Sherlock." He moaned now eyes snapping open when he didn't get a response. "Sherlock?" he asked the black haired boy standing on the side of the bed next to him.

"I told you to address me as sir." Was all Sherlock said, his emotionless face staring down at his boyfriend. "And to be frank, I don't like your language either." With that the younger boy went over to the cabinet perpendicular to the bed. "Hmmm." He mumbled looking through it as if trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" John asked trying to peek into the cabinet. "Ah-ha." Sherlock stated, closing the doors and turning to reveal a red ball gag. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" John asked as he saw it. When the only answer was Sherlock raising a single brow John sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Alright, /sir/." John said willing to comply for now. "How do you suppose to get me to open my mouth?". "Easily." Sherlock answered crawling to sit on his knees on the bed. "Like this." Was the only additional thing said before Sherlock ducked down, capturing Johns fully hardened cock. "You-ou bastard!" John commented opening his mouth as he let out a moan giving Sherlock the perfect opportunity to shove the red gag in his mouth and pull off. "See that wasn't hard." The curly haired boy said edging forward to fasten the gag on tight enough to dig in to John's skin, but not tight enough to hurt him too much.

Getting off the bed Sherlock grabbed the riding crop again. "Let's see. Three curses, and failing to address me correctly two times. I believe that's a sufficient 15 more blows, wouldn't you?" he asked looking down at John.

Attempting to make coherent words proved harder than he had thought as John's words came out slurred and impossible to understand. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Sherlock said with a smile, grabbing his own cock and stroking himself a few times. "John, oh god." He moaned. "You look so good right now. I can't wait to fuck you." He added stroking himself a few more times before stopping.

"O-ok." Sherlock mumbled calming himself down long enough to get the rest of the beatings in. "This is going to hurt, a lot actually. Afterwards I want you to describe it to me. Ok?" he asked his lover. John nodded, drool running out of the gag and cock leaking beads of precome.

Without hesitation, Sherlock delivered the first four all on the blonde's chest, earning him multiple moans that made his own cock twitch. Four harder strokes followed on John's right thigh, followed by three on his left. Sherlock was beyond hard at this point. He wanted to just stop now and shag him, but he wouldn't because he wanted this more. *Slap**Slap* Two more hits on John naval region this time.

"Only two left." John thought wincing at the sensation. It hurt but at the same time it felt amazing. *Swat* *Swat* He heard, one blow on his cock and another on his face. It was over. /Finally/.

The gag was quickly pulled off and before John could flex his jaw Sherlock was on top of him devouring his mouth. "You are so gorgeous." He was able to make out between the kisses and moans Sherlock was making.

When he finally got of John smirked and relaxed. He smiled and looked up at his boyfriend, who sat Indian style on the bed. "How did it feel?" he asked. "Terrible but amazing. Painful but pleasurable. It left me feeling a sting that subsided into gentle warmth. It felt really good." John added at the end smiling to himself and Sherlock.

"Well I'm glad." Was all Sherlock said before standing up and grabbing a fairly large dildo. "We're not done yet though." He stated standing over John. "Open." He commanded towards his boyfriend happy to see him oblige so willingly. Three fingers were plunged into John's mouth and quickly licked and sucked on.

"Make sure to do a good job, it's all the lube you're getting, "Sherlock managed to say through ragged breathes as he jerked himself off. Good god, the sight of John licking and sucking on his fingers was sending him crazy.

After John continuously sucking on his fingers, and as he jerked himself off Sherlock let out a deep moan as he hit his climax, his seed going all over his hand. Pulling his fingers out of John's mouth, the curly haired boy licked a small amount of semen off his hand. It was salty, not bad really. Wiping the rest off on the bed , Sherlock ordered John again. "Open." He said before placing the toy in John's mouth. "Same deal, it's all the lube you're getting so lick up."

Positioning himself at the right angle Sherlock slid a finger into John's hole all the way, without giving him any warning. Nearly dropping the dildo, John moaned loudly bucking his hips once again. "More." He managed to mumble as Sherlock slid in a second finger. "So good. So tight." Sherlock groaned this time. Shoving a third in sent John over the top as he let out the loudest moan yet. "All in." Sherlock stated rubbing around and brushing his boyfriends prostate teasingly. "Sherlock!" John said(At least that's what Sherlock thought he said. Hard to tell when your mouth is stuffed.). "Aright." Sherlock said pouting as he grabbed the dildo from John's mouth and placing it against his hole. "Now!" John demanded and before he knew it the first half was already in him, the second half fighting against the ring of muscle for entrance. *Pop* was heard and Sherlock smiled reaching over to Johns cock.

"Now to take care of this." Sherlock smugly said pulling off the cock ring only to have a loud groan from John. "Not yet love." Sherlock whispered pumping his cock slowly and gently. "I'll make it worth it." He added speeding up his pace. "Imagine what we'll do later. I'll fuck you as you lie there at my mercy. Mhhmm. Imagine how good it would feel." He added using his free hand to push the dildo in deeper. "Sherlock, I-I'm going to." John mumbled so close to his climax. "Come for me love,."Sherlock whispered and with one final pump John spilt his seed all over his own stomach.

"Mhhmm. Was good." John mumbled trying to get over his climax and catch his breath. Sherlock chuckled before sanding and smiling, patting John on the cheek. "I'm glad my love." He said before going back over to the cabinet like before.

"Mhhmm. No more." John whined not paying much attention. Sherlock turned around this time with a chastity cock ring and rolled a sybian out behind him.

"I have to leave for a short while, I'll be in the kitchen, but I want to make sure you're comfortable. " Knowing what the two did John's eyes widened. How long would Sherlock leave him on it, how long would he have to wait to come again. Shaking his head John said, "Come on Sherlock, not this. Is incredibly uncomfortable." "So?" Sherlock asked walking over and attaching the ring to John's cock. "I'm going to uncuff you, but you have to behave, understood?" he asked and John nodded.

Pulling a blindfold out of almost no where, Sherlock attached it around John's eyes. Next he uncuffed him, only to cuff his once free hands behind his back. "Follow me." He whispered helping John on top of the sybian. Hovering over it was a pain to his legs but John didn't sit down without being told.

Sherlock put the largest attachment on and pulled the dildo out of John, earning yet another moan. "Come on.." John groaned before being sat down on the plug, easing it in carefully. "That's large." John commented adjusting himself the best he could.

"Now John." Sherlock said backing away towards the door. "I'll just be in the other room, alright?" Mhhmm." John mumbled rutting against the toy inside of him, hoping it was able to do more, disappointed it wasn't. "Only rule, no yelling or cursing, I'll turn it up a level for every curse word I hear. Yell if you need anything"

He was lying of course, it'd be on full right away. John raised a brow under the blindfold. "What do you mean leve-" but was cut short as the sybian sprung to life, vibrating more than the plug before, earning his answer as Sherlock slipped into the kitchen leaving him by himself.

Authors Note: Not sure why, but I felt like continuing this. Please review my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is a filler because I've been so busy lately. I'm sorry about that. Volleyball will be finished tomorrow and maybe then I'll be able to do more. I'm also a tad bit stumped on what to write about next. If you have any suggestions or ideas PLEASE comment or PM them to me. I really want this to include things my readers want aswell. I'm thinking of including a possible foursome with Seb and Jim. Sherlock and Jim dominating Seb and John together. Not sure. We'll see. Sorry this chapters short. Will update soon enough for you all! Will give a hint on the next one. Involves ice cubes...

/

JOHN POV

"F-f-fuck." He muttered taking in a deep breathe. "Focus," John told himself, swallowing the rising moan. Counting. Counting might work. "One, Two, Three, F-our!" he exclaimed as his prostate was brushed. "Five, Six, Seven Eight..." he continued taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself. "Twenty-Four, Twenty-Five, Twenty-six...Forty-Five, Forty-Six...Seventy-Nine, Eighty... Ninety-Nine, One Hundred." He finished looking up at the clock on the wall. Great. That took all of Seventy-Four seconds.

SHERLOCK POV

Walking- No. Sauntering out of the room(Sherlock saunters more than he walks), Sherlock went over to the table in the kitchen and threw on his blue silk robe. He really didn't have anything to do, he just wanted to see how long it would take John to cave in and yell for him. Picking up the stop watch, Sherlock clicked it on. "Lot's of things you can do with a stopwatch." He said in his best Welsh accent, mimicking Ianto from Torchwood. "What to do, what to do..." Sherlock mumbled opening his laptop.

JOHN POV

He was trying to remember. Trying to remember what he was doing earlier before any of this happened, really trying to keep his mind off of his growing erection. This morning John had woken up, showered, and gone to the seven eleven to pick up some crisps for himself. "Mhhmm." John hummed thinking about how he wanted them now. Come to think of it, he was still hungry(even after swallowing Sherlock's load). Before that though, the blonde thought. "I came home, sat confront of the telly to watch some Saturday Doctor Who. But what happened after that?"

SHERLOCK POV

After staring at the computer for a while Sherock slumped into his chair and let out a groan of frustration. "There's nothing to do!" he proclaimed standing up quickly and knocking the chair over. The curly head boy first went to the fridge and cabinets, rummaging through trying to find something interesting. Nothing!" he declared. Heading the the sitting room, Sherlock began looking through different drawers. "Stupid." He stated pulling a book and tossing it on the ground behind him. "Boring." He muttered pushing a crossword book to the side. "Excellent!" he proclaimed pulling out the small box.

JOHN POV

He had gone to bed. That's right. John had fallen asleep after watching a few episodes of the show because he was up late last night at a party with Greg, a mate of his. Sherlock must have come in while he was sleeping. That made a lot more sense. John cracked his neck then feeling a bit stiff from the position. His legs had already fallen asleep and he knew his arms would shortly so the blonde stretched them the best he could do in the current position.

SHERLOCK POV

"Nicotine patches!" he proclaimed happily clutching the box. John's dad wouldn't mind. He only want two, or maybe three. Four at the most. Peeling the backs off of two, Sherlock placed them on his forearm before taking in a deep breathe. It felt amazing to him. The rush of energy surging through him. "Oh god..." he said letting his eyes fluter closed. Placing one other on his other arm Sherlock sighed satisfied,. "Much better." He whispered to himself before making his way to John's bedroom.

JOHN POV

"Sherlock?" John asked through ragged breathes. The focusing on something else didn't help him, yet alone distract him. The blonde turned his head towards the noise. "Is that you?" he asked not able to see anything because of the fold.

SHERLOCK POV

"Yes." Sherlock whispered walking towards John. "I'm here." He said planting a kiss to his boyfriends lips. "How are you holding up?" he asked running a hand down Johns back. "Does it hurt?" he asked cocking his head to the side ,"I bet it feels great." He mumbled taking of the chasity device and licking a strip up John's cock.

JOHN POV

"S-S-Sherlock!" John moaned, head tilted back. "I need you." He mumbled not willing to give up yet, knowing his stanima was strong enough.

SHERLOCK POV

Chuckling to himself Sherlock shook his head. "Sorry love. Not yet." He mumbled jumpimng onto the bed and closing his eyes. "I need to think first." He stated taking in slow breathes.

After approximately ten minutes Sherlock jumped up from the bed and proclaimed "Ice cubes!" before running over to John turning the sybian off, earning him a moan. "John, I'm going to get icecubes!" he proclaimed acting like a child. "Oh this will be perfect, so so so perfect!" he exclaimed happily. When John opened his mouth to speak Sherlock stopped him with a rough kiss. "Don't question. It'll be fine." The curly topped boy said before running off into the kitchen, leaving John by himself for the second time that day, and probably not the last.

Authors Note(More): Bit rubbish, was in a rush to write this, sorry if there are mistake, will fix later and will have more up later this week but only if people give me ideas to write about! Ta-ta!


End file.
